The shy love
by GhostWriter007
Summary: Can't think of a summary that won't spoil the story but please read it .it's nice.R


DISCLAIMER:I don't own naruto or anything that has to do with it

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own naruto or anything that has to do with it.**

_**This is one of the days where Naruto spies on Sakura and Sasuke dating ,waiting for an opportunity to have Sakura for his own to say his true feelings. Naruto thinking to himself WHY? AM I not good looking enough ?WHY Sasuke? WHY can't Sakura see that there is someone who loves her more than Sasuke who doesn't even have feelings for her. **_

You might think this story is about Naruto and Sakura but you are so wrong. This is to introduce our story my friend. Sakura might be blinded by the good looks of Sasuke wich angers Naruto, but can Naruto be blinded to?

Sakura and Sasuke are recently having their date in the Ramen shop where Naruto can be found almost all the time ,but his purpose this time is different .His purpose is to destroy this date early and hopefully this hopeless relationship. "I can't stand these two their so disgusting" (sigh)…….."two bowls of ramen please " ,ordered Sasuke; . An epiphany suddenly occurred to Naruto. When the order of Sasuke was put aside, Naruto put Some extra hot peppers in the soup of Sasuke . When Sasuke got his order he gave his bowl to Sakura. ;Oh shit I didn't expect Sasuke to be a gentleman; Naruto yelped. Sakura then filled her spoon with the hot soup. Naruto could see it in slow motion . Sakura sipping from that spoon .Then, time came back with a loud scream. OHHHH SHIT HOT! HOT! HOT!. Sakura can't contain herself. Then Sasuke ordered her to open her mouth. He suddenly made some hand signs then he executed a technique opposite to the fireball technique but in a minimal state .Sasuke then gushed out a slight cold wind which cooled her mouth. This is not a usual gesture so they both blushed. Sakura then thanked Sasuke . They decided to leave and go to another place to continue their date with Naruto on their tails.

The couple's next location is by the river. While they were conversing Sasuke said that he needed to go to the bathroom and will be back quickly. Naruto then made a transformation technique to make him look like Sasuke and approached Sakura.

Naruto:Hey Sakura!

Sakura:That was quick.

Naruto:I just couldn't stand not being with you.

(Blushing)Sakura: Oh really?

Naruto: Wanna kiss.?

Sakura (Freaking blushing): Uhm …..sure.

While their lips were getting closer ,Naruto saw Sasuke in his view .Then Naruto then said that he needed to go to bathroom again. He ran as fast as he could to his hiding place and changed back to normal.

Sakura :Your fast !

Sasuke(confused):Uhm……. Thanks.

Sasuke :Well it's about to get dark, c'mon I'll bring you home.

When they reached Sakura 's home ,Sakura thanked Sasuke for the wonderful day and Sasuke gave Sakura a little kiss on her cheek .Naruto was so furious in his own space. Naruto then noticed Sasuke was gone so he needed to be fast to catch Sakura while she was out.

(Running)Naruto:Sakura Wait!

Sakura: What the

Naruto:(Catching his breath) Wait! Sakura can you give me a minute.

Sakura :I'm sorry Naruto I'm to tired

Naruto:But please just a minute I…..

(angry) Sakura:I said I'm to tired Naruto .Now please let me rest and we'll talk about it tomorrow.

(sad)Naruto: Oh okay ….I'm sorry.

Naruto was so sad for what happened. He slowly walked back to the railings beside the river and sat there to think. Some time later he saw Hinata in the distance carrying a lunchbox. Hinata tried to talk to Naruto but Naruto was not in the mood.

Hinata: Hello Naruto!

Naruto:Hinata not now.

Hinata:Oh, I just wanted to give you thi…….

Naruto:I SAID NOT NOW, CAN'T YOU HEAR ME …….NOT NOW HINATA!!

While Naruto said this he slaped the hand of Hinata causing the lunchbox to fall and open revealing a bowl of Naruto's favorite style of Ramen (Extra Ingredients).Hinata cried and fled somewhere while Naruto fled to his home .

While in bed, Naruto thought of how mean Sakura was to him. He remembered how she screamed at him without trying to know what he was trying to say. Then he remembered how mean he was to her. He remembered the ramen and got surprised because no one knows the super favorite of Naruto but her. He felt so stupid hardening his fist. He planed to see Hinata first thing in the morning.

_**THE NEXT DAY……..**_

_**To be continued……**_

_I hope you liked it and please review .I know its kinda short but it has to continue in the next chapter .This is my first story and will be continued in the next chapter . Again please review _


End file.
